1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of flame effect devices. More specifically, the invention comprises a flame effect device including a light, a fan, a reflective surface, and streamers for producing an effect of burning fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many owners of automobiles and bikes desire to customize the appearance of their vehicles. The exhaust tailpipe is one particular component that has received significant attention in the area of customization. The exhaust tailpipe has been modified in many ways including the use of flame effects. It is generally illegal in most jurisdictions to have an actual fuel-burning exhaust tailpipe. Accordingly, many owners have had to settle for relatively facile light effects, such as a ring of LEDs (light emitting diodes) around the perimeter of the exhaust tailpipe. These effects do not generally provide a flame effect of realistic appearance. It is generally obvious to even the casual observer that there is in fact no flame in the exhaust of vehicles sporting these effect devices.
It is therefore desirable to provide a flame effect device that produces a realistic flame effect. As this exhaust is most often viewed from a slightly elevated position behind the rear of the vehicle, it is desirable that a viewer in this position cannot easily detect that the device is not in fact an actual emanating flame inside the exhaust tailpipe.